


Coping

by butchrem (Harlecat)



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlecat/pseuds/butchrem
Summary: Dumping ground for Lawlight snapshots. Individual summaries and content warnings for each chapter, with some broader ones in the tags too. Requests welcome!
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Coping

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Light plays a game with L.  
> CW: BDSM (relatively healthy for these unhealthy boys); orgasm denial, restraints (rope), mention of choking, bleeding

“Come on, Ryuzaki,” Light teased. “It’s not that hard. All you have to do is kiss me, and I’ll let you come. Don’t you want to?”

L lunged upward, straining against the rope securing him to the bedframe. Light laughed at how desperate he looked, struggling vaguely in his direction as both the blindfold and vibrator worked to confuse his senses. His skin was stark white against the ropes and Light was eager to see how red it would be beneath them when it came time to untie L, but for now, he was more than satisfied with his pitiful attempts to kiss him.

Light bent down to press his lips to L’s neck and L went incredibly still. Light placed his hand on the other side of L’s neck to adjust the angling of his neck, his other hand continuing to stroke L’s stiff cock. L sighed, allowing Light to kiss him, then thrashed toward Light. Light dodged, his nails digging into L’s throat and making him cry out, and continued to pump him.

“Clever,” Light purred, and L bucked underneath him. “But you’ll have to be quicker than that. You are the world’s greatest detective, so it can’t take you much longer, can it?” Light released L’s cock, his hands dripping with precum. “Here. This will help, won’t it? Make you less distracted?”

“Light,” L moaned, his fingers splayed.

Light smiled down at them fondly, enjoying how they scrabbled against the bedsheets. “Just take a moment to think,” he said, and brought his fingers to his lips. L went still and silent again at the sound of Light licking his hand clean. The only sound in their dark bedroom was Light’s tongue running over his fingers, and L’s shaky breaths. “You’re so sweet,” Light said. “Don’t you want to taste it? Aren’t you going to kiss me, Ryuzaki?”

L tried to sit up again, the ropes at his wrist and ankles keeping him from making reaching high enough to kiss Light.

“Light,” L said again, his voice breathy. “Please, please, I need to come—”

Light squeezed gently at his throat, not hard enough to choke him, but enough to make L gasp. “You know you need to kiss me for that,” Light said. “Have you forgotten how? Look, I’ll remind you.” He leaned forward and pressed his open mouth against L’s. L was in such a state, he couldn’t even kiss Light back, only moaning and pushing against Light to deepen the kiss. Light pulled back and L tried to follow him, his back straining at an unnatural angle as he pulled against the ropes, his mouth opening and closing like a fish as he searched for Light’s lips. Light let his hand settle around L’s cock again and L’s whole body jerked, finally balancing itself in a proper sit. Light, who hadn’t expected L to be able to reach that position, had to slide back on the bed to get out of reach.

“Are you comfortable?” Light asked innocently, and L shook his head. “If you can kiss me, I’ll untie you. Wouldn’t you like that?”

L pulled against the ropes and tried, with little avail, to lean forward. Smirking, Light lowered his mouth toward L’s dripping erection and took his head in his mouth. L’s whole body shook violently, his breaths coming at such a speed that Light doubted he’d stay conscious for long. Part of his was sure L would faint if Light kept running his tongue over his shaft, but Light wasn’t particularly concerned, and kept stroking L as he kissed the end of his cock.

“Light—” L panted. “Light — I —  _ need _ —”

“Yes, you need to come,” Light pouted. “But what about me? All  _ I’m _ asking for it one little kiss, Ryuzaki. I’ve gone to the trouble of tying you down  _ and _ bringing you to the brink, but you won’t even kiss me? How selfish?”

“I’m  _ trying, _ ” L whined, falling back onto the bed. Light wasn’t fully prepared for him to sound so needy, and his own erection twitched. Light released L’s cock and brought his face back up to his neck again, this time taking his earlobe between his teeth. L whined again, longer and higher. When Light pulled away L turned quickly to try to catch his lips, leaving his cheek exposed, and Light leaned down to bite it. L cried out in pain and then, as Light pulled away, flung his head back to press the injury down to the pillow. As he did his mouth collided, somewhat violently, with Light. Light felt his teeth knock against his and sat up.

_ “Shit,” _ he said, wiping his mouth to clean up the wet. He tasted salt, and glanced down at his fingers. They were red. He pressed the tip of his mouth to his lip and found the smarting cut.

“Light!” L tried to sit back up, the desire gone from his voice.

“I’m fine,” Light said, lowering his voice to pull L back into the right mood. “You managed to kiss me. Where would you like to come?”

L took a few deep breaths. Light wasn’t sure if he was steadying himself or working himself back up. “... In your mouth?”

“In my bleeding mouth?” Light asked playfully.

L drew in a sharp breath. Light could practically see the gears in his head turning, and the best part was seeing him get more turned on as he understood what Light had meant.

“Yes please,” L whispered, and Light brought his mouth to L’s cock again. He didn’t bother dallying with the head this time. Light pushed himself down L’s full length, feeling him jab against the back of his throat. To his surprise, L didn’t come immediately, though Light could feel his erratic pulse against his tongue.

“Blindfold,” L managed to say. Light sat up, released L from his mouth, and lifted the blindfold off of L’s face. “Oh,” L said. “You’re bleeding quite badly. Are you sure—” His voice cut off as Light took ahold of his balls, tugging at them playfully as he moved himself back toward L’s waist. This time Light teased him, biting at sucking at his hips and the inside of his thighs, and L, already pent up from a good thirty minutes of teasing, bit his lip to keep from screaming. Light would hold that over him later, he knew L could go for longer before he fell apart, but for now he enjoyed the show.

When he did take L back into his mouth, easily sliding him down to his throat, L twitched and came, his body straining against the ropes again and then relaxing.

“Fuck, Light.” L sighed contentedly as Light swallowed thickly. “How are you so good at this?” He looked up at Light, worry darkening his expression. “It’s shallow, that’s the only reason you’re bleeding so much, but you should still—”

Light bit the inside of L’s thigh again, and L jerked and cried out. He smiled as he pushed himself back up. “I’m sure that was a rhetorical question,” he told L, “But I’ll give you an answer. It’s because there’s nothing I won’t do.” He wiped his chin again, saliva and come and blood coming away, then licked his pinkie finger. “To me, an obstacle is a challenge,” then his ring finger, “A challenge brings strength,” then his middle finger, and he offered his hand to L. “and a challenge is an asset.” L looked at him, uncertain for a moment, then dragged his tongue across the palm of Light’s hand and along his index finger. Light smiled graciously at him, and leaned forward.

“Now,” he whispered. “You can thank me by sucking me off. In the ropes, or out?”

“In,” L answered quickly, and Light repositioned himself, L’s pale face framed beautifully by his thighs. Light buried his hands in L’s hair, and allowed the detective to pull every trace of pleasure from his body, then breathe it back into him.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this instead of thinking about the election
> 
> i'm on tumblr @butchrem


End file.
